ღ Nothing can keep us apart ღ
by Animetechno666
Summary: Sakura is a normal teenager with her own dreams to marry her childhood sweetheart, Syaoran Li. but her dream is shattered when all their parents arrange a marriage for Sakura to wed Syaoran's stepbrother. what happens when they really wed? Pls R&R.


Hello again, people. I wanted to try something new. Well, if you want to know more about it. Read on. You really don't have a choice. It's a bit twisty but i hope you enjoy it though. )

* * *

2 years ago

"But father… I refuse to marry him. I will not marry anyone. I want to marry someone I love and who loves me as much as I love him." I cried out. 

"You will marry him. Sarah Li has already signed everything for your marriage. You must forget about Syaoran. Besides, you will still see him."

"Father… I refuse to marry Drake. We haven't even met yet. How can you do this to me?"

"I'm doing this for your future, Sakura. You must understand. Drake is Syaoran's step brother so you'll still see him." Father adjusted his glasses.

"When is Drake coming?" I asked full of hatred in my emerald eyes.

"In 2 years. He has some things to settle. Stop seeing Syaoran Li and get on with your life. You will immediately tell Syaoran that you are getting married with someone and you never did and never will love him. Tell him that you love someone else. Do you hear me? You're 16 for God's sake. Try to act mature. I want your word on it."

"Yes father. You have my honorable word on it." I stated sarcastically and left the room. I couldn't see anything but the tears in my eyes. I avoided Syaoran from then on but I knew that one day, I had to face him.

* * *

In the Li's mansion

Syaoran's POV

Yelan Li was seated in the quiet library, waiting for the arrival of her only son.

"Mum, you called me. They said it was important." I came panting in.

"Syaoran, my dear son. Have a seat please." Mother was acting weirdly and I could sense that something was wrong.

"Syaoran… I hid this from you for a year already and I just can't hide it anymore. I know it will be painful for you to accept it but you have to try."

"Mother, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry. Sakura is going to be married off to your step brother, Drake. Aunt Sarah, Mr Fujitaka and I have already discussed this. I didn't want to do this but my sister. I didn't want to risk losing her."

"You had no bloody right!"

"Lower your voice, Syaoran Li."

I was trying to keep my voice low. The only reason I wasn't bellowing the house down was because my four annoying sisters were in the next room. I could here their laughter ringing throughout the rooms. They were dressing up again. I sighed heavily and tried to contain my anger.

"Syaoran, you must understand that not just your aunt and I agreed to it but Sakura also agreed to it." She stated.

That's the reason why I was so angry. It was because Sakura agreed to it. How could she have done this to me?

"My dear son, I knew that this would hurt you a lot but it was for your own good, son. Let Drake marry her. There are plenty of other girls out there." Mother tried to explain.

"Mother, I don't want any other girl. I just want Sakura. I love her. I want to marry her." I stormed out of the room and got ready to face Sakura.

* * *

In the present

That day has come. My future husband is finally here and I actually get to see him for the first time. I've tried to move on with my life but it was hard to.

Syaoran…

How could my own father do this to me? I continued to stare out of the window. My tears slowly dropping onto the sleeve of my dress. Just then my favorite song played on the radio station and I began to hum it quietly.

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and c****enter, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry**

**Don't cry  
Don't cry**

Little that I knew, that someone was listening to me. I heard clapping and immediately turned and stopped singing.

"Oh! I'm very sorry to intrude. You have a very sweet voice."

I turned around and saw a guy in a formal suit. He had the same amber eyes and the messy chocolate hair Syaoran had. He was surprisingly handsome. He was very masculine and had a very toned body.

"And you must be….?" Oh damn. How could I forget his name now!

"I'm Drake. Drake Li. You must be Sakura Kinomoto I presume?" He asked, smirking. I sighed. He even smirked like Syaoran.

"Oh yes." I immediately felt my cheeks burn and knew I was blushing. For once, I actually forgot about Syaoran.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura! May I call you that?" He smiled.

"Oh yes. I mean sure. Can I call you Drake then?"

"Haha. You may Sakura." He smiled at me again and I felt my cheeks burn.

I walked to him and suddenly fell. Damn. That stupid bed post. I must move my bed into a more suitable place. This was embarrassing. Why didn't i move the bed early? I hope he didn't see tha but all of a sudden I fell onto the ground.

"Oh my. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked me with concern in his voice. He started to bend down to help me.

"I'm fine. Thank you". I got up immediately. "Well, I'll see you later then during dinner."

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. My cousin, Syaoran Li is coming over for dinner. I hope you're fine. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said and left me alone in my room. I sighed happily.

I smiled for the first time in awhile. Then, I remembered. Oh no Syaoran. The last time I met him was utterly bitter. I dreaded his presence now.

**

* * *

Flashback**

He pushed through my door and stormed in. "So, all you are is just a cheating, lying, minx."

"Syaoran. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you. I was young and foolish. Come on. We were what? 13? And now we're 17. Act sensible please, Syaoran." I didn't want to see the tear gathering in my eyes so I turned away.

"Fine. Marry my cousin. See if I care. Keep all our pictures and remember me as the man you will never have. The man that loved you but you used him. Goodbye Sakura". He left and slammed the door. I dropped to the floor and cried. Ever since then, we never saw each other again. It was about a year ago and now I'm 18.

**Flashback ended

* * *

**

A few minutes of primming and dressing my self up, I heard a car outside. I at once knew who he was. Syaoran Li. My childhood sweetheart. The guy that I will always love. I went downstairs and saw Drake waiting for me. He smiled.

"You look lovely, Sakura." He smiled and had that shining look in his eyes. I nearly swooned.

"Thank you, Drake. You look very handsome this evening, too." He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

It was wrong timing I tell you. At that exact same time, the front door opened, and in stepped Syaoran Li.

"Am I interrupting you?" He asked with coldness in his eyes. His amber eyes were filled with hurt and pain. He was still the most handsome guy I knew. With that messy chocolate hair. Drake still gets second place though.

"Oh. I'm so sorry dear cousin. Where's Natalie?" Drake asked Syaoran with questioning eyes.

**Natalie**…

Where have I heard that before? Oh right. The girl whom Syaoran was obsessed with before we got together.

"I broke up with her, Drake. Well Sakura, it's nice to see you again. 1 year I presume." He asked.

"Oh yes. It has been 1 year." I smiled. Drake's hand was close to mine. I longed to just grab for it even though I just knew him. I felt weird. This situation was weird. My fiancée and the guy I will always love with me in the same room. I smiled and took Drake's hand into mine. Then, we walked into the dining room.

A/N: Hey, it's me again! Hope you guys liked it. Lol. It's pretty weird though don't you think? Well, please review and I hope you guys would read the next chapter. ) See you guys soon, though. )

Animania2301


End file.
